Core 004 - Basic - Project Summary/Abstract - Optical Biology Core (OBC) The Optical Biology Core consists of a self-use facility (in McGaugh Hall) and a collaboration-based methods development facility located in the Beckman Laser Institute and Medical Clinic (BLIMC) namely, the Laser Microbeam and Medical Program facility (LAMMP), a NIBIB Biomedical Technology Resource Center. The self-use facility contains a Zeiss LSM 780 and a LSM 700 that can image living or fixed material. A two photon laser for deep tissue imaging and single photon lasers for imaging all fluorophores from DAPI (405nm) to far red (633nm) are available on the 780. A FLIM (Fluorescence Lifetime Microscopy) detector for studying molecules based on their fluorescence lifetime provides a way of studying any situation that would typically employ FRET. Dr. Syed manages this facility and provides training and on-site trouble shooting as well as experimental advice. Training is also provided for the Volocity image analysis software package that is available on a high end work station or from individual office computers. The web link is http://obc.bio.uci.edu. The second arm of the OBC includes the LAMMP facility. This NIBIB Biomedical Technology Resource Center is available for collaborative use and protocol development using a number of microscopes and technologies being developed by that center. Information about the capabilities can be found at http://lammp.bli.uci.edu/. These include Multi Dimensional Microscopy (MDM) platforms for studying skin carcinomas, techniques to detect early melanoma non-invasively, and breast cancer screening using visible light (diffuse optical spectroscopy and imaging, DOSI) rather than X-rays. Dr. Krasieva manages this facility and is available for consultation and protocol development for investigators seeking new imaging applications. They are supported by shop facilities that allow construction and modification of imaging platforms.